The Analytic and Preparative Flow Cytometry Core (APFCC) is designed to enhance the power and productivity of the research of Rheumatic Disease Core Center (RDCC) investigators by providing state-of the- art flow cytometry for cell analyses and purification at a reasonable cost. To accomplish this goal, the Core provides the equipment, service and expertise necessary for the application of flow cytometry and related technologies to cutting edge research in the rheumatic diseases. We have used nationally peer reviewed federal instrumentation grants and UAB resources to obtain top-of-the-line equipment that provides a wide range of applications for RDCC investigators. This includes a 20-detector, 4-laser analytic cytometer (obtained 2006), a 14-detector, 3-laser, a sort enhanced all digital sorting cytometer (upgraded 2006), a 6-detector, loader equipped analyzer, and a 5-detector analyzer. In addition, the core provides equipment for ancillary techniques such as automated sample preparation (acquired 2005), spectrofluorimetry, and automated magnetic enrichment (acquired 2005). We have developed new techniques as well as provided basic sample analysis, with the result that the APFCC has served over 120 independently funded UAB investigators and contributed to many publications. Our goals for the core are to continue efforts at outreach and education, to alert RDCC investigators to the potential for flow technology to increase the power of their research, service, to improve efficiency and to maintain the highest possible standards of quality, and application development, to continue to bring new technologies and protocols to the RDCC research community. To achieve these goals, funds are requested to support outreach, educational, quality control and development activities of the Core Director and Core Manager and partially offset the costs of one service contract to maintain uninterrupted access to this vital technology. The-Scientific Advisory Committee, which combines both knowledgeable users and those involved in senior research positions at UAB, an external advisory, who is well informed about newer equipment and applications, and an integration with the larger UAB institution will provide feedback and drive further development. With these efforts, we will maintain flow cytometry as a fundamental, vital tool for state-of-the-art research in the rheumatic diseases at UAB.